Bubble Guppies (TV Show)
Bubble Guppies is an American television series created by Jonny Belt and Robert Scull. The program premiered on January 24, 2011 as part of Nickelodeon's preschool block Play Date. Format All the episodes follow the same basic format. The episodes all follow this plot. The episodes go like this: When Gil or Molly says "It's time for Bubble Guppies!", the theme song starts. After the theme, The Little Fish say the episode's name. Something happens when the character goes to school so he or she tells Mr. Grouper about it. He tells the Guppies to think about it and the characters say information about the topic after this. Then Molly (usually) sings the pop song for the episode. One of the Guppies will go to a shop that mostly focuses on the topic. The owner of the shop will asks questions about what he needs. Then, Mr. Grouper comes into the shop and says it's time for lunch. At lunch the characters make a food joke about the subject of the episode (as an example, Molly gets pizza and a banana, Oona gets a sandwich and a cookie, and Deema gets a sandwich and an ice cream sun''dae for an episode out the solar system) After lunch, another Gil and Molly sketch is shown. The Guppies and Mr. Grouper talk more about the topic, which leads into a dancing song. Mr. Grouper says it's time to go outside and the Guppies make a story about the topic. After this, Gil and Molly do another sketch. The Guppies go on a field trip that focuses on the topic and the show concludes with the last Gil and Molly sketch and a shorter version of the theme. Characters There are many characters in Bubble Guppies. Some new characters are introduced in an episode but never seen again. The eight main characters are the only characters to appear in every episode. Main Characters 'Molly' - Molly is the co-host of Bubble Guppies, along with Gil. Her nickname for Gil is "Gilly". Molly is the girl that everyone wants as a friend. She is smart, dependable, very friendly and a natural leader. She is 5 years old. 'Gil' - Gil is the co-host of Bubble Guppies, along with Molly. He’s playful, silly, full of rambunctious energy, gentle, a turbo-charged boy and is good friends with all the Bubble Guppies. Gil has been called "Gilly" by Molly. He is 5 years old. 'Deema' - Deema's personality is as big as her hair! She’s energetic, goofy, bubbly, a drama queen and loves to be the center of attention. Her nickname for Nonny is "Nonners". She is 6 years old. 'Nonny' - Nonny is the cautious guppy and it’s hard to get an enthusiastic response out of him. He’s more likely to comment on the action than to get swept up in it. Nonny has been called "Nonners" by Deema. He is 4 years old. 'Oona' - Oona is a sweet, sincere, cute and gentle guppy who is very sensitive to those around her. Oona would be most likely to show concern for a sick friend or give loving care to a pet or a plant. She is 3 years old. 'Goby' – Goby has a vivid and offbeat imagination. A natural director and storyteller, he will invent roles, cast them and then spin his story in unexpected and hilarious directions. He is 5 years old. 'Mr. Grouper' - Mr. Grouper is the Bubble Guppies’ teacher. He’s friendly, funny, attentive, the best teacher in the world and full of information. He genuinely respects the Guppies’ intelligence, encourages their curiosities, and nurtures their imaginations. Mr. Grouper sees every day as an opportunity for discovery and he knows how to be silly and play along with the Bubble Guppies. He always ends the school day with an awesome field trip culminating in an over-the-top celebration of the episode’s topic. 'Bubble Puppy' - Bubble Puppy is a playful, boisterous, little puppy with a fish tail. Though he’s loyal to Gil, Bubble Puppy loves to play with all the Guppies, especially if that play involves him popping a bubble. 'Little Fish''' - The Little Fish are a preschool Greek chorus. Easily amused and delighted, they swim to school with the Guppies and escort the viewer from segment to segment within each episode. When a question is posed to the viewer, the Little Fish chime in with the answer after the viewer has had a chance to shout it out. Trivia * in-universe drawings from the show resembles the chalk drawings in ChalkZone. ** Whatever or not one or more workers were a fan of the show and whatever or not one or more who worked at ChalkZone were fans of Bubble Guppies. ** The show ended on October 21, 2016. However, it turned it to be a hiatus until 2019. Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Characters